Just Friends!
by bluebell12
Summary: 9 years after being heart broken by her childhood crush Lucy gets stuck in the last place she ever wanted to return to. Sucky summary i know... read anyway :D
1. Ouchies A Broken Heart Hurts

**Okies so I was chilling at home last** **night and while switching through the channels I stopped on the movie Just Friends and i thought wouldnt it be cool if there was a fanfic of that :P But with a twist :D**

**I dont own Fairy Tail or Just Friends but im sure you know that :P**

***Past***

Glancing at herself in the mirror seventeen year old Lucy Heartfilla admired her outfit. She had put on a little make-up and curled her she hair up. Tonight was the night that she is finally going to tell her best friend Natsu Dragneel (after 9 years) that she loved him. Not liked him but full on loved him. She had felt this way for as long as she could remember. Now she wasn't the prettiest girl in the school nor was she popular. In fact she was the opposite. With giant glasses, small height, braces and a waist that could rival the moon she wasn't exactly the star quarterback's perfect woman type. But Natsu had always been great friend with her regardless of her appearance. He had always treated her with respect, stood up for her when the others made fun and challenged anyone who dared make her cry. Yes he was her best friend but she now decided that she wanted more than just a best friend. She wanted him as a lover. And hoped to god he wanted the same. She wanted him to look at her the same way she looked at him. Was that too much to ask? Doing one last check on herself she sat at her desk and began to write the most intimate thing she had ever wrote into Natsu's year book. She may not have the courage to say it to him but she would write down all her feelings that she had for him. Rereading the message again she decided that it was perfect enough and now all she had to do was give it to him. Taking a deep breath she left her room and made her way to the party.

* * *

This was not what she was expecting! Natsu's house was packed with drunken teenagers from her school. Pushing her way into the "party" she sought out Levy and Gajeel. Her other two best friends who were dating the last two years. She was sure one day they would be married. On her way trough she was stopped by Lisanna Strauss one of Natsu's ex-girlfriends. Unlike the rest Lisanna had a huge problem with her and Natsu's friendship. She use to make up stories that Lucy was obsessed with him and blamed Lucy for their brake up. Clearly sleeping with Sting Eucliffe had nothing to do with it. By the look on the head cheerleaders face Lucy knew that she was going to made feel like shit.

"Well well if it isn't the fat stalker. Come to creep on Natsu again? Or are you just here to steal some of his clothing and leave freak?" The cold tone in Lisannas' voice made Lucy wince. "I'm not here to cause and problems I'm just here to see my friends." All though Lucy tried to sound brave it came out in no more than a whisper. She quickly pushed passed Lisanna and made her way to Levy. Holding the year book as if it was a treasure!

"Oh thank god I found you guys. Why is there so many people here? Lisanna was at it again. You would think after so many years she would just leave me be! I mean she and Natsu dated years ago!" Lucys shoulders slumped at the memory of when she found out. A rush of hurt ran to her heart but she pushed it down remembering what night it was tonight. "Just ignore her she's got nothing better to do then make you feel bad. Natsu's dad threw him a surprise party for graduating. I see you have the year book with you. Is tonight the night that you finally tell him how you feel? Oh Lucy I'm so happy for you it's about time you got this out!" The only others ones to know of Lucys feelings were Levy and Gajeel. They bout fully supported her on telling him. Levy more so then Gajeel as he didn't care about much outside Levy, but in his own little way he would nod at her and she'd know that he agreed. Lucy couldn't help but blush at her friend's words. "Okay guys wish me luck." Nodding at them she prepared herself for the most important moment of her life. "Oh yeah have you seen Natsu?" How could she forget to look for where he was? At that moment Lucy heard her name been called by the man himself. Smiling at the couple she ran to meet Natsu up the stairs.

There he stood at the top of the stairs. Lucy was momentarily stunned by how handsome he was. He was wearing tight t black t-shirt that showed off his abs and his toned arms, faded blue jeans and white trainers. He was the best looking man she had ever seen. No wonder she was head over heels in love with the guy. He was a god. Looking her straight in the eyes he smiled and held his hand out for her. Natsu's smile could make any woman (or man) weak at the knees. It was a wonder that she was still upright. "Come on Luce I have something to show you." Lucy was sure he heart beat out of her chest when he touched her hand. How he didn't know the effect he had on her was beyond her. Pulling her into his room he jumped on the bed. "Can you believe it Lucy we did it, we graduated. I mean it was touch and go there for me but both of us finally made it." He sat up and again looked into her eyes smiling ear to ear. Avoiding his gaze Lucy nervously pushed a stay piece of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah I can't believe it either. We're all grown up now. Natsu I..." Just before she could finish what she had wanted to say a very drunk Lisanna barged into the room. "NAAATSUUUUUUU. I've been looking everywhere for you! Look what I signed in the yearbook" Shoving Lucy of the bed to get nearer to him Lucy's year book fell out of her hand as she fell off the bed. Natsu's attention was on Lucy straight away. "Damn it Lisanna you could have hurt her." Lisanna look at Lucy and laughed. "As if she would feel the fall with all that fat." That pissed Natsu off. He glared at Lisanna as he picked up Lucy. "Get the fuck out of my room! NOW!" At the sound of Natsu's voice Lisanna got up and grabbed the year book. Sticking her tongue out at Lucy on her way out! "Sorry about that Luce. I can't believe I dated that girl." Lucy nodded in agreement. Picking up the year book Lucy turned to look at Natsu. Suddenly she was unbelievable nervous. How was she going do this? Did she give him the book and walk away or did she wait untill he read it out. Oh God maybe she should just back out and remain in the friendzone for the rest of her life!

"Here I got you this." Lucy snapped out her little freak out to see Natsu holding a bracelet with a half heart charm. "See it has half a heart on it, one for you." He then reached into his t-shirt and brought out his necklace with the same charm on it. "And one for me, so no matter where we are we will always be best friends." Every time he said that word it crushed her heart a little more. Taking a deep breath she held out the year book. "Natsu I signed your year book and I really want you to read it now." His face show confusion but he still accepted the year book. Lucy was now in full panic. Squeezing her fists into white knuckles she got up off the bed and went to stand at the window. At this very moment he would be reading her inter most..."Thanks for the best car sex I've ever had Dragon Boy. Lucy is this joke?" Natsu's voice rang out in her ears. That wasn't what she had written. "That's not my year book Natsu!" Running to the door she flung it open only to see Lisanna reading out her message.

"Natsu we have been friends for years. And after years of being your best friend I would love to step up and be more.." Lucy tried her best to get the year book of Lisanna. She could feel the tears coming. Everyone was laughing at her. "..I know you only see me as a bestie but I would like to be your other half because I feel like you are mine. My heart beats only for you Natsu please give me the chance to be your girlfriend. Lots and lots of love Lucy." Lucy froze this was the worst thing ever to happen to her. "Lucy is this true? Do you really feel that way?" Lucy turned around to see Natsu standing behind her. Panic set in and she ran down the stairs straight for the front door. Tears falling out of her eyes, blurring her already poor vision! "LUCY, Lucy wait." She felt a firm grip on her arm and she spun around to look at Natsu. "Stop running Luce! Do you really feel that way about me?" There was a look in his eyes that calmed her down. Maybe if she told him the truth he would accept her. "Yes Natsu I really did mean it." His eyes widened, his gaze was intense and his eyes never left hers. "Oh Lucy I do love you." Her heart felt like it was going to burst this was the moment. "But just not in that way. You're like a sister to me." Her heart burst alright. Burst into a million pieces. Natsu Dragneel had broken her heart. She heard the other kids mocking her they must have heard what he had said. Natsu kissed her on the cheek and smiled apologetically at her. This was more than her heart could take. She pushed him away and ran. She didn't stop running untill she was as far away from Natsu as she could get.

* * *

**Dum dum duuuum :P and thats chapter one done :D I know its not really like the movie but I will make it as different as I can :D I do like the storyline :) so fav/follow and review please :D thanks for reading peace out :D **


	2. Ooooh So You're That Guy!

**Yaaaaaaay thanks to all that fav/followed and review :P you guys are awesome :D so muchos love to all who did that :D **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**9 years later...**_

Lucy awoke with a terribly bad headache. Apparently she had drunk herself into oblivion. But it was all for a good cause as last night she had to seal the record deal of the year. Some new band were making it big and it was her job to make sure they came to the company she worked for. Yes nine years later Lucy Heartfilla was a big time producer, well not really but she did get the talent so that made her big in her own way. The night went perfectly. Completely as planned, she went to meet then at some dingy bar, had a few drinks, gave them a cheeky wink and smile and boom thanks to her gift of the gab and sex appeal she had them signing the dotted line in a matter of hours. Perfectly as planned! Lucy groaned as she began to move her hung-over body. But a weight on her stomach was stopping her. Cracking one eye open, despite her brain screaming not too, she looked over only to find a gray haired male asleep beside her. Now he was not planned! Trying to keep clam she gently remover the offending limb and quietly scooted herself off the bed. Now this is where she really did show her best talents, within the space of two minutes she was partly dressed and collecting the stuff she could go without wearing. Glancing at the random guy quickly she had to admit he was quite the looker, grayish hair, muscles, a tattoo on the right side of his chest and charcoal eyes... Wait what? The naked guy was now awake and staring at her. His face was scrunched in confusion, probably because she was standing in front of him partly dress and with one hand on the door handle. Well in her defence she didn't even know his name! But there was no time to find out, not that she ever did anyway, picking up her bag she smiled at him.

"Hi?" That was lame even for her. Getting herself together she cut him off before he could say a word. "So last night was fun and nice meeting you! Sooooo I'm just going to go I'm super late for work. Ok bye!" Lucy turned on her heel and ran to the front door. He shouted something to her as she made her way to the door but she couldn't make it out. Oh well probably wasn't important anyway. Nothing they said was ever important. At the age of twenty-six struggled to maintain any healthy relationship. Her therapist said it was because of unresolved issues from her past but Lucy thought it was because no man had ever swept her off her feet. Even though she had a sneaky feeling the therapist was right. But her past was long forgotten. She had made sure of that! So for the last nine years of her life she had gone from man to man. Not saying Lucy was easy but she found it hard to be with anyone for too long. Always made sure she dumped them before they dumped her. Kept herself guarded! Still she had a good job, worked hard and shed all those fat rolls. Now she was a skinny, blonde, successful woman with the world as her oyster! So it wasn't as if having a man in her life was important! Well not right now anyway!

* * *

As Lucy made her way into her place of work she could hear the Christmas jingles playing on the company radio. Attempting to get everyone in the Christmas spirit! Too bad she hated this time of year. It always reminded her of her parent's messy divorce. It happened two years ago. Her Mother had got the family home but her Father had got most of the money, not that it mattered as Lucy had loads! Doesn't matter what age you are it still sucks ass when your parents get divorced. Shaking the annoying memory out of her head she proceeded to the Sherry's office for a quick chat. She hadn't much on for the day and the fact that Christmas was round the corner meant shopping needed to be done. She was blissfully unaware of the boy calling her.

"Lucy, Lucy, LUCY" Turning so quickly she was sure that she had given herself whiplash, Lucy turned to face Simon Sweet. That was probably not his last name but she always called him that just because he was so sweet. Smiling softly at him she giggled, he was always running about the place the busy little bee."Yes my dear?" A faint tint of pink dusted his cheeks and he shifted nervously on his feet. "The boss wants you ASAP; he said there's a man you have to meet. He also mentioned something about you having to leave the country for a few weeks." Lucy's heart sank. She didn't want to leave the country; she wanted to fly her Mother and her sister over for Christmas. It was tradition! But her job did come first, she had worked her butt off to get where she is today! Blood, sweat and a lot of tears went into her job and she would never do anything to jeopardise it! Nodding at the young boy Lucy began her way to the boss's office. She never had to work that much over Christmas so this job must have been big for him to ask her! Lucy couldn't help but feel a little proud. Lucys boss was a nice man, but that didn't mean you could walk all over him. Nice as he was, piss him off and you would never would in the music industry again!

Walking into her boss's office she noticed a g many haired sitting down on the chair in front of her boss's desk. _"Seems gray is the colour of the season."_ Lucy thought as she remembered the man from this morning. "Ahhhh Lucy glad you're here I have a very important job for you. First of all well-done on your big signing last night the boys took a huge liking to you. Secondly do these pants make me look fat?"

"No sir! You look fabulous!" She gave him her best smile and that seemed to do it. Now he was grumbling about something someone said to him. Clearly about the pants! "Thank you Lulu. Now what I need you to do it go fly over to Paris and convince a singer named Riri to leave her current company and sign to ours. She's quite the handling so that's why I've asked someone to come in and give you a hand on this little mission! Oh dear how rude of me let me introduce you to Lyon Vastia he will be accompanying you on the job." The gray haired man got up out of his seat and Lucy could have died right then and there! This "Lyon" guy was the man from this morning! Both their faces where frozen in shock and they stared at each other. The boss picking up on this gave a confused look. "Do you two know each other?" Lucy's brain sprung into action. "No sir. I just thought I recognised Mr. Vastia from somewhere but it appears I'm wrong!" she then giggled nervously. Lyon continued to stare at he. "Yes I would have to agree with Miss Heartfilla. I thought she was familiar too." His eyes never left Lucy's face.

"I've just one of those kinds of faces." Holding out her hand she smiled and tried not to shy away from the intensity of Lyons stare! "Pleased to meet you Mr. Vastia, I hope we will work well together." Lyon seemed to snap out of his staring trance at her voice. He then smirked as her took her hand and shook it. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you. I've heard so much about you Miss Heartfilla. Especially how you like to take control of any situation,"

Lucy was pretty sure that was a sexual reference to last night but decided to ignore it. Snatching her hand back like he had burned her she kept her smile up. "I try my best!" with that she walked over to her boss's desk to get the file on Riri. How in the world had she ended up sleeping with her new partner? Of all the people in the club she could have brought home from the club she ended up bring him home. What are the chances? "Ok kiddos you will get to know each other on the plane that will be leaving in the next three hours. So go home, get packed and get your asses off to Paris to get our contract!" nodding at her boss Lucy then took off and went straight home. This was going to be a long ass plane ride!

* * *

**So there we have chapter two :D I just wana say this is a NaLu fanfic im just putting Lyon in there for drama later on :P who doesn't like dramaaaaa huh? Oh and if your wondering Natsu will show up next chapter :D So tell me what you think and fav/follow and review to your hearts content :P oh and amyskywalker the film is called Just Friends :) okie dokie peace out :P xXx**


	3. Who's That Girl ?

**Thanks for all the reviews fav/follows they really do mean alot :) so heres chapter 3 :P **

Lucy couldn't believe her bad luck first she had slept with her work partner and now she had to go to Paris with him. Fuck her life! Even though it was Paris she was going to her life felt like it couldn't get any worse! Little did she know this was only the beginning of her bad luck!

Packing her bags for the long Christmas trip Lucy felt that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to go horribly wrong. As much as she tried to shake it off she couldn't. Sighing she packed her most summery clothes. She was going to Paris why bother bring a coat. After a good hour and a half she was ready. Dress in short shorts and a white tank top with her ankle boots and a little top over her she was ready. At least Lyon would give her something to look at on the long plane ride. Speaking of Lyon she remembered a bit of the night she was with him and from what she remembered he wasn't too bad in bed! In fact he was pretty damn good!

When she got to the plane she saw the silvered haired man waiting there for her. The smug grin he had on his face as he checked out her outfit shamelessly and made her feel like a piece of meat. Maybe she should have worn something more decent. Oh well too late for that! "Looking well Miss Heartfilla. " The comment had a hidden meaning that she copped right away, giving him a small smile she walked right past him and on to the plane. She handed her luggage to the air hostess and sat down in her seat. She began to search for her magazine. It was a long way to Paris so she might as well make herself comfortable. Lyon sat opposite her. He brought out his phone and began to text. Lucy knew this was going to be a long ass trip!

* * *

The jolt of the plane awoke Lucy and she wondered when she had fallen asleep. To her surprise Lyon was still up and staring at her intensely. Lucy didn't know why but for some reason she felt like teasing him. Maybe it was due to just waking up or maybe it was because she would like to see him flustered. He didn't look like the kind of guy to lose his cool easy. With that she lifted her arms above her head and pushed out her chest in a yawn. When she cracked one eye open she saw him looking at her massive chest. Grinning inwardly she looked at him. "Oh my I must have fallen asleep. Where are we now Mr Vastia?" He looked up at her and smiled. Clearly he knew what game she was playing. "We're ten minutes outside Magnolia. And unfortunately we have to stop for fuel. Oh and Lucy have you ever joined the mile high club?" Lucy's face went bright red. He was a cheeky one! Giggling she smiled and got up. "No never. But Paris is a long, long way away and I could use the in-flight entertainment!" With that she went to the bathroom leaving a very stunned Lyon behind!

Like Lucy had felt earlier this trip was going to be bad luck. For the last hour she stood waiting by the plane. Somehow the hydraulics as messed up and now they were stood out in a very snowy Magnolia town. Not dressed for the weather Lucy felt like she was going to freeze to death and with no sight of the plane been fixed anytime soon this situation was getting worse. It wasn't that she minded been stuck it was just that she was stuck in her home town! She hadn't stepped foot in here on over nine years and the fact she was here made her panic. After a long agreement with the pilot she realised that she would be here for at least two days. Deciding to suck it up she rang her mother to let her know her and Lyon would be staying there. Lucy's life couldn't get any worse!

* * *

After standing out in the cold for almost two hours she rang a taxi to bring her and Lyon home. But on the way they both realised they had no cash and the taxi driver refused to bring them and farther without some. Lucy made him pull over at the first bar she saw witch was "Fairy Tail" although the name was familiar she couldn't place where she had heard it before! Hopping out of the taxi in her skimpy clothes she ran into the bar. The bar was dark and dingy and full of people her age. Most were fighting and the rest were drinking and chatting away. On her way to the bar she saw a small blue haired woman and a big black haired guy hand in hand talking. Even after all these years Levy and Gajeel hadn't changed a bit. Sneaking up behind them she put her hand on both their shoulders and grinned. "Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome?" they both turned around startled and stared at the new Lucy. It took them a second to realise who she was. And when they did the roars of happiness out of them could be heard through the bar.

"Oh My God Lucy is that you? You look amazing." Levy's excitement made Lucy smile. She really hadn't changed a bit. "Yeah Bunny girl you've lost weight!" Gajeel was still as blunt as ever." Grinning from ear to ear Lucy looked at her two oldest best friends it really was nice to see them. "Yeah I've lost weight and I can't believe you two guys. Are you still together?" Levy squealed. "We're married now!" Lucy's jaw dropped she always knew they would end up married. "Oh guys I've missed you." And with that she began to tell them everything.

* * *

Natsu loved his job. It was only part time but it paid the bills while he lived out his dream of being a boxer. The hours were long but all his friends were at the club most of the nights. It made his life easier. But even though he loved his job sometimes it became boring and predictable. But tonight was different as he stood cleaning glasses at the bar he saw a stunning blonde run in, she was covered in snow and clearly no dressed for the weather. His eyes followed her as she went up behind his two friends Levy and Gajeel. He couldn't help but admire her. He watched her as she went up to them and put her hand on their shoulders. "_She must know them."_ He thought. He watched as she spoke to them and laughed. He couldn't pin point it but she looked rather familiar. It wasn't untill Galeel caught his eye and mouth the words "Lucy Heartfilla" did he cop. The beautiful woman was his old best friend that left nine years ago. He hadn't heard from her since she left and now she was standing before his eyes looking like an angel. He had heard she made it big in the music industry and was a big time music producer. Lucy had seemed to cop Gajeel mouthing at him and turned her head. Natsu panicked and hid himself behind the counter. The last thing he wanted her to see was him being nothing but a barman while she was now a big music producer. He waited down at the bar counter and counted to one hundred. But when he opened his eyes he saw the angel looking down at him with a very small smile on her face.

"Hello Natsu. It's been a while!"

**Clifffhanger mwaahahaha :P and now lucy meets natsu :P the draaama. Poor lucy for been stuck being back at home and poor natsu for being still at home :P and lets not forget poor lyon who is waiting in the taxi :P so tell me what you think don't be afraid to PM me if you have any thoughts :D Peace out :P xXx**


End file.
